Utility meters, such as power meters, are typically utilized to monitor utility consumption or usage. In many cases, a utility meter may be a smart utility meter configured to monitor usage and communicate usage data to a utility provider. In order to facilitate communication with a utility provider, the utility meter typically includes an interface configured to communicate over an Advanced Metering Infrastructure (“AMI”) network. However, conventional utility meters only include a single AMI interface capable of facilitating communication with a single utility provider. With a more competitive utility market, it is possible that multiple utility providers will provide resources to a structure monitored by the utility meter. For example, a consumer may purchase power from separate power companies based upon current market rates. Accordingly, there is an opportunity for improved utility meters capable of executing multiple collection agents or multiple AMI agents that facilitate communication with a plurality of respective utility providers.